sailor_moon_theoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Is Sailor Moon Crystal An Animated Nightmare?!
Title: Is Sailor Moon Crystal An Animated Nightmare?! (This is just a funny type of "theory". Well, not a "theory".) Ah yes! Everyone that is a fan of Sailor Moon or has heard of Sailor Moon has been waiting for the legendary remake of Naoko Takeuchi's world famous manga, Bishōjo Senshi Sērā Mūn or Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, but after time, people started to observe about the animation. A hilarious trip through observing each episode gets funnier and much sadder as well as we see that the animators are really not paying attention. To be honest, I wonder if Naoko Takeuchi noticed it as well and got worried that it would mess up as well... Anyways, Sailor Moon Crystal I personally have interest in since it's the manga and it's animated exactly as the manga follows! Of course, there comes some consequences and seriously, the animation is just strange... Along with that, it's good to question if their budget was there or was it just made as a cash in for the Sailor Moon: 20th Anniversary Celebration...! Well, here we go with this hilarious, derp-like and trippy troubles of Sailor Moon Crystal! Of course, I will provide the websites at the end of the Theory where I found useful or hilarious to go on. Budget or No Budget...? The idea of transforming Naoko Takeuchi's manga into an animated amazement is a great idea... If you had budget with you... Now, Toei Animation is responsible for creating that epic 90s Sailor Moon classic and definitely, it should be revisited since it was a nostalgic amazement. Of course, then again, Sailor Moon Crystal has its' errors. A ton of it as well, especially the idea of having such short episodes. Look, it's understandable that Naoko Takeuchi made it rather short looking, but still, there should have been a good amount of time to animate and perfect every single error! There is no excuse for screwing up something like this and Toei Animation may know they put their budget on the 3D budget as if it was Kirby: Right Back At Ya. Seriously, even Warpstar INC's Kirby: Right Back At Ya has 3D animation and could pull it off with little to no errors that could have been easily caught by the audience. Do they actually have budget for Sailor Moon Crystal or are they just pushing it forward in order to get it out for the Sailor Moon: 20th Anniversary? Well, the second choice seems more true than the other since they announced it back in Summer 2014 (and then moved it a lot). I mean, with all of the errors found, it seems that the animators are just becoming lazy with doing Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury or Rei Hino/Sailor Mars already and it's so insane of their errors, it's already spreading like a virus! Now I'm fearing that I'm going to see Michiru Kaiou/Sailor Neptune, Haruka Tenou/Sailor Uranus, and even the Sailor Starlights get the virus! Of course, it's funny to laugh at too and I have seen the Blu-Ray errors! It's a laughing fest because there are more errors to add on! Anyways, in the end, it's possible to view that Toei Animation might just be pushing it without any editing or checks for the episodes. The next topics here are all of the screenshots where they have odd anatomy, strange facial issues, eye size fails, and even their attacks have failed all of them. Sailor Moon/Usagi Tsukino Usagi Is Done With This.png|Usagi Alreadys Knows Her Life Is Doomed. Usagi Doesn't Need Physics.jpg|Usagi Doesn't Care For Physics Currently Usagi's Hair Is VERY Thin.jpg|Marmou Realizes He's Talking To A Cardboard. Usagi Knows Her Magic Tricks!.jpg|Usagi Knows That Makoto Will FLIP on Usagi's Magic Tricks Screw Anatomy!.jpg|Some People Just Don't Want To Live. Usagi Is One Of Them. Usagi Is Made Of Jelly.jpg|Usagi's True Form: Sehlur Muun! Our main heroine of the series and named after her, it's Sehlur Muun! Okay, you know that was just a plain joke as of making fun of her derpy styles! To be honest, I'm horrified of how horrible they have animated. Sure, maybe their budget could have been tight, but darn heck, who are they hiring? It seems like they haven't even edited or even just looked at it for once! How odd! Also, with Usagi's disturbing face (First Slide), that scared the hell out of me the most since it's so disturbingly unnatural. Along with that in mind, even the anatomy is insane enough to state the Sailor Senshi have weight problems! Seriously, there is even more to come. Sailor Mars/Rei Hino I'm Done..png|This is where I stopped myself and died of laughter. Sailor Mars' Arm Doesn't Care.jpg|Sailor Mars is taking notice of her errors. Sailor Mars Has Some Issues.jpg|Yea, suuuure you're not a Werewolf. Rei Seriously Is A Monster Or Something.png|Rei, you gonna be alright with your long fingers? Sailor Mars Hates Her Life.jpg|Sailor Mars takes realization of her own self. Jupiter WAS right. Look, to be honest right now, the first slide is the one where I died from laughing. There is NO EXPLAINING how BAD Sailor Mars looks in the Crystal Version herself! Yes everyone, you can go ask Sehlur Murhz about her issues. I mean, seriously, she is really having her own issues with Toei Animation... Sad to know that Toei Animation is hating her with such fiery passion by now. Seriously, Sailor Mars/Rei Hino and Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno are getting hit really hard already and we actually don't know WHY. I mean, it's strange why they are getting the worst animators... I'm so sorry, Selhur Murhz. Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno Ami Is On Something!.png|Ami seems strange looking... Mercury's Sad Story.png|Ami knew this all along. Why didn't she tell the others? Mercury Doesn't Care.jpg|Sailor Mercury became a Jelly Senshi. Sehlur Murcurri! Weight Problems.png|Sailor Mercury feels the corruptions on her allies. Amy Is A Magical Person.jpg|Ami will now show how magical she is. Okay, I feel horrible for Sailor Mercury as she is my fourth favorite character as she has a similar personality like mine (except for intelligence). I really have to be honest though, but Sailor Mercury got pounded badly by getting a bad animator for her as of things such as her uniform is incorrect, her face, body positions and so on. It's hilarious thought at the first slide to notice she looks VERY HIGH already. I'm sure Sailor Mercury looked more badass in the manga than this in all honestly. It might be since Naoko Takeuchi didn't make them so big eyed or so (Sailor Jupiter might have the most normal)... Sailor Jupiter/Makoto Kino Sailor Jupiter Isn't Happy.jpg|Sailor Jupiter knows her hair strands got screwed. Sailor Jupiter's Collar Came Off.jpg|Sailor Jupiter knows that her collar is gone. She's mad. Sailor Jupiter Raging Now.jpg|Oh damn, what happened to her body AND her back bow? With all honestly, it's strange of how Jupiter had minor errors which don't involve with her face being disproportionate or so. That's a surprise, but when they make Sailor Stars, I will start facepalming hardcore if they mess up Taiki Kou/Sailor Star Maker a lot. I mean, I'm very scared about the others coming through with disproportionate faces, odd anatomy, fighting styles, and some strange phenomenon performed by them. Of course, I find Sailor Jupiter in most shots rage quitting that she is getting screwed over, along with her friends. I mean, she is the badass, kicking ass fighter! Sailor Venus/Minako Aino & Luna What Happened To My Neck.jpg|Venus loves changing her colors! Luna Is Forever Haunted By Anatomy Error.png|Poor Luna. You can't be a real cat. :( We Are Screwed.jpg|Look at her collar area. Listen to Minako and believe it. Okay, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter seem fine, but damn, what happened to Luna? Poor cat can't become a REAL CAT. Sorry Luna... Anyways, I'm not sure if they are getting better at their animations, but then again, with them putting even MORE errors into the Blu-Ray Version, I'm guessing they just didn't care necessarily. Sure, we might forget to color somewhere at some point, but it should be always pointed out and should be immediately fixed before making it available for sale (CDs, Blu-Ray, etc.). I do have a liking for the new music, but the animation is kind of strange, packed in and should have the story line stretched a little more. Final Thoughts Ah yes, Sailor Moon is a wonderful and a beautifully made story that states there is no needing to have a woman be so helpless and weak. Thus, they should be fighters that can prove they can be just as strong as stronger than men! Sure, Sailor Moon Crystal is a comedy already due to their goofy animations, but hopefully in the future, they perform a recall to get the Blu-Rays back and reanimate and fix every error possible... But then again, they must be sort of cashing in for the Sailor Moon: 20th Anniversary and they might not be willing to edit it really. I mean, it's horrible effort and it shows that they bought the cheapest animators they could find and kind of made a different image within my mind. It literally did make a different image in my mind. I'm going to go and get myself to draw Sailor Jupiter/Makoto Kino... I need to get the images out of my head... You know what, screw it, let's just do this for fun. Here are the two websites that have provided me with these epic and derpy photos! 1. Sailor Derp Crystal (Tumblr.) --> http://sailorderpcrystal.tumblr.com/ 2. Ai-no-Senshi (Website) --> http://ai-no-senshi.net/information/anime/smc/animation-errors --SailorMoonTheories (talk) 09:30, August 25, 2015 (UTC)SailorMoonTheories